Brooklyn Baby
by ashleydubbly
Summary: Olivia moves from Brooklyn to Japan to move in with her dad after her mothers passing. She ends up working as a maid for the host club and that's when things get interesting.
1. Just a Brooklyn baby

Brief character overview: Olivia was born and raised in Brooklyn NY. She is 16 years old and turns 17 on January 15.

New York August 10

Olivia was sitting in her apartment in Brooklyn watching the rain drip down the window. She lived in an old worn down one bedroom apartment. The walls were all brick and the floors were a faded hard wood, the coach she sat looked like she could have got it straight from the dump with it floral design and holes in cushions.

AS she sat there she thought about how it had been almost a year now since her mother had died. Her mother was never really around much to begin with she mostly just drank at the bar across the street and found random men to stay with for the night. So when two police men showed up at Olivia door to tell her the news she wasn't very surprised. She was sad, Olivia loved her mother very much and knew the only reason her mother acted the way she did was because of her dad abandoning them.

Oliva knew very little about her dad because he left when she was only 5. From what her mother told her, she knew he was a wealthy business man that now lived in japan with a new wife and a new kid. She also knew that when she turned 10 he stopped sending her mother child support checks. Olivia always blamed him for the hardships her and her mother went through and by doing so built up a hatred for him and his prefect little new dollhouse family.

As Olivia stared out into the rain she was turn a letter gripping nervously on to a letter addressed to her from japan. She didn't want to open it in fear of what it might say. After about an hour watching the rain fall she gathered enough courage to open it.

Dear Miss Olivia Bell (side note: she used her mother madden name for her last name)

I send my condolences about Marias death, she was a good women. I am also sorry it has took us this long to reach out to you.

As I am now your only legal guardian you are now under my soul care. On August 21 you will be flying to japan to complete your schooling and you will be staying with me and my family. You will be attending Ouran High School and you well be in the same grade as my daughter Mia.

See you soon

Richard Mayfair


	2. Flight or Fight

Olivia stared down at the now crumpled note in her hand holding back her tears. She couldn't believe the man that abandoned her so long ago was now demanding her to move not just to another state but to another country halfway across the world to live with him. New York with her home it was the only home she knew and is a place that she loved it's where she was born and raised it's where her friends were she was a Brooklyn baby. But now all that she knew was getting stripped away from her all because of some stupid letter and the court order attached to it for her to go to Japan.

One top of having to leave she only had two weeks to do it. How was she expected to pack up and leave her life in just two weeks! She would have so say bye to her friends, a group of people that helped her some much for the past few years. She couldn't imagine a world without them. She would as have to goodbye to her boyfriend Dylan. She had been dating Dylan for almost 2 years. He was tall, thin and had black straight hair, he was 19 and lived in an apartment with his band mates. He was the lead singer in a band called _Floor 4_ and Olivia wrote or helped him write most of his bands songs. She didn't want to tell him that she was leave because she knew exactly what he would say. He would tell her not to go to stay with him and she would if it wasn't for the second paper in the letter telling her that if she didn't get on that plane she would be taken at force by some special policing force called The Ootori group, so she had to go.

As she walked into the abandoned factory where her boyfriend's band was practicing her heartbeat quickened and she felt a slight sickness in her stomach. She didn't want to break up with Dylan but she did want him to wait around for her to return to New York. As she walked through the door Dylan looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. He told the band to take five and walked over to Olivia giving her a kiss then asking why she came. Olivia explained the situation holding back the tears for her eye. Just like she had thought Dylan was trying to make her stay but she knew she couldn't. As she turned to leave she felt Dylan pull her back embracing her in a tight hug. Then he pulled back and kissed with so much power he could have broken teeth. Oliva returned the kiss knowing that it would be their last one. The kiss got more heated that's when Dylan led Olivia to his car where they shared their last night together.

About 2 weeks later

Today was the day, the day she was moving to Japan she stood at her apartment door with her old suitcase from the 70s and her vintage backpack on her back and looked at her apartment for the last time before the new owners moved in. She took in everything from the cracks near the windowsill to the stain on the rug from when one her best friend's spilt coffee because they were laughing so hard at some dumb movie. Everything in the apartment had a memory attached to it, memories of her friends and memories of her mother but now she would never see them again. She closed her eyes took in one last breath then turned around and swiftly exited her apartment locking the door behind her. She made her way to JFK by subway of course like hell if she could afford a cab.

When she got to the airport she didn't really know what to do because she'd never been to an airport before luckily she found a nice lady that helped her get her bags where they needed to be and get her boarding pass. As she was examining her boarding pass she noticed that it said first class on it. She thought it had to be some sort of mistake so she went up to the man at the front desk to make sure. Sure enough she was seated in first class. Olivia the girl that could sometimes barely afford to put food on the table was flying FIRST CLASS WOW. She was excited but she also felt a pit of anger in her stomach knowing that her dad had enough money to fly her first class but wouldn't send child support checks to her struggling mom.

She slept almost the whole way there, she work up just as the plane was landing. She felt her stomach drop at the exact moment the plane hit the runway because suddenly it all became too real.


End file.
